DELUXE Drabb Machine
by Arihdni
Summary: Cuarto Drabb: Mizuki x Sakuno "Le llamó la atención ver a una muchacha delgada sondeando cada repisa..." Por favor, respiren antes de leer...yo les dije que se venían cosas raras XD
1. DD 1: Sacudida Gatuna

**Hola! A todas mis lectoras y nuevas lectoras.**

**Al fin esta noche doy inicio a mi nuevo proyecto! Un pre regalito de navidad XD!**

**DELUXE Drabb Machina**

**Jejejeje! n.n**

**Esta vez vengo con más drabbs! Y nuevas ideas y más lemons! Es que estas chicas mías son una traviesas todas XDDD! Muahahahahah!**

**Bueno no importa! Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes las que me siguen la pista! Y para la comunidad de prince of tennis aprobadoras del Hete!**

**Esta vez vengo con un **_RyoSaku_

**espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Jackilyn-san**_

* * *

_**Drabb Número Uno:**_

**Sacudida Gatuna**

Esto no podía ser cierto.

Por mera lógica, esto no podía ser verdad.

Pero si estaba soleado esta mañana… y mucho. Tanto que se sentía de buen humor, y por ellos había decidido llevar a Karupin al veterinario, para su revisión médica y corte de pelo.

Sin embargo, el peinado nuevo de Karupin se vio arruinado cuando después, justo después de cerrar la puerta de la clínica veterinaria, la lluvia cayó como balde de agua fría. Violenta e inmediata, mojándolo a él y a su gato.

Karupin comenzó a temblar de rabia y asco al agua. Ryoma nunca se había dado cuenta de lo muy flaco y estilizado que era su mascota hasta que le vio con todo su pelaje empapado y pegado al cuerpo.

Debía aumentar la ración de comida.

Ryoma no dijo nada. Si abría la boca solo soltaría una sarta de palabrotas… las cuales su madre había prohibido pronunciar terminantemente y amenazado con quemarle la boca con una cuchara caliente si lo hacía. Se mordió la lengua y frunciendo el ceño caminó con pesar y fastidio a una parada de autobús.

Era techada. Por lo menos, se podía quedar ahí hasta que escampara.

Karupin temblaba y su dueño lo abrazaba para darle calor e impedir que se sacudiera… se negaba a seguir mojado y a que lo mojaran más.

El felino maulló ácidamente. –Lo sé, Karupin… yo también-. El dueño entendía a su mejor amigo.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-. llamó una persona. Inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta al encuentro de la persona que lo había llamado. Solo una persona lo llamaba así; con el sufijo y esa voz.

Ryuzaki…Sakuno.

La chica de largas trenzas y ojos muy grandes. Se había detenido en el mismo lugar que él, con una sombrilla, ya cerrada en su mano.

-Ryuzaki-. Reconoció el jovenzuelo sintiendo una ola de alivio en su barriga, inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo y ella lo aceptó de manera igual solo que con una fina sonrisa. Ryoma no dejaba de ojear la sombrilla. Si tan solo pudiera pedirle la sombrilla, prestada… pero era Echizen Ryoma y ella Ryuzaki Sakuno, así que no sería tan difícil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. preguntó ella y lo miró como si le hubiese salido una cabeza en el cuello.

-Mi gato… veterinario-. Dijo él mordaz, y señaló la puerta del sitio de donde había salido anteriormente.

-Oh…-. Comprendió ella. Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sentía que había dicho una estupidez y fastidiado a su inspirador amigo.

-Oi, Ryu – comenzó el muchacho antes de ser interrumpido por más agua.

Esto era ridículo. ¿Acaso el techito de la parada estaba goteando masivamente?

No. solo que no se había dado cuenta de que Karupin había quedado libre y se subió sobre la cabeza de su amo… y se dio la sacudida de su vida empapando a Ryoma y a Sakuno, esta última emitió un chillido de sorpresa.

-Kuso…-. Siseó Ryoma. Karupin se sacudió de cabeza a cola… Mucho mejor para el animal, pero ahora parecía un puerco espín extraño con cara chata. Volvió a los brazos de su amo quien lo recibió con una dura mirada.

Karupin maulló inocentemente lo que hizo que el ceño se frunciera aún más. Una risa burbujeante se erigió en el tenso ambiente Sakuno secaba las gotas que cayeron en su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Jajaja… que gracioso-. Ryoma s molestó. ¿¡Gracioso?! Estaba más que mojado y ahora ella… ¡Ja! Sip… era gracioso, ahora ella también estaba empapada…

Terminando su risa se acercó hacia el dueño del felino y le acarició la cabecita mojada suavemente. Ronroneando, Karupin e sintió comprendido en ese instante y la miró con sus grandes ojos azules brillantes haciendo la mejor mirada inocente y triste.

-Pobrecito…- susurró ella. –Ryoma-kun¿Está tu casa muy lejos?-. Preguntó mirándole con un ligero sonrojo. Él negó. –Entonces, deja que te acompañe… te vas a enfermar esperas así toda la tarde-. Dijo Sakuno viendo el cielo y la nube espesa y gris de lluvia, sacando así su sombrilla rosada a la calle…

No podía ponerse quisquilloso en ese momento…mucho menos insolente. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa y secarse y calentarse…y si era posible tomar antibióticos para prevenir un resfriado…y secar a su gato.

Había escuchado de sus senpais y compañeros de cómo solían acompañar a las chicas a sus casas, o como ahora, que solían caminar a las chicas en los días de lluvia bajo sus paraguas. Ryoma nunca creyó que podía pasar… mucho menos pasarle a él. Siempre había sido más rápido al salir de las clases o prácticas, con el fin de evitar cualquier otra muchacha fastidiosa.

No obstante… esta vez, era él quien era caminado hasta su casa... oh… si su padre lo viera, es más ¿qué le diría el viejo si le viera llegar con un chica?... más si dicha chica le había llevado hasta su casa… y bajo un paraguas…¡rosado!

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía quejarse…era esto… o quedarse mojado y esperar a que escampara (lo cual iba a tardar bastante, y no era ningún secreto para él, Karupín o Sakuno)

Oh vida cruel…bajo un paraguas rosado. Al menos era lo suficiente grande para ambos. –Vamos, Ryoma-kun-. Llamó ella sacándolo de su pensamiento filosófico.

Ryoma se apresuró a cargar bien a Karupin en sus brazos y a colocarse bajo la sombrilla. Ryuzaki comenzó con un paso lento para acompañar a Ryoma. -¿No haré salirte de tu camino?-. Preguntó Ryoma mirándola de reojo.

-¿Eh?-. Sakuno estaba distraída… pensando en otras cosas saben… como por ejemplo… el hecho de tener al chico que más te agradaba bajo tu sombrilla favorita… XD.

-Que si no te estaría haciendo desviar de hacia donde vas-. Aclaró Ryoma.

-¡Oh! Si si… digo no, no…-. Sakuno comenzó a balbucear. –¡No!... no, no hay problema, Ryoma-kun. Solo voy, por algo a la casa de Tomo-chan-. Para lo que le importaba a Ryoma quien era dicha persona.

-Además… la abuela no me perdonaría si dejara a uno de los titulares en la lluvia, teniendo la capacidad de ayudarle-. Dijo con sinceridad, como si recitara un principio de vida.

Fue un largo trecho acompañado por silencio y solo el sonido que hacían las gotas de lluvia sobre la tela impermeable. Cansado de cargar a Karupin dejó que este se subiera por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, manteniendo un gran equilibrio, lo cual hizo sonreír a Sakuno, haciendo que ambas miradas, una felina y otra casi parecida, la miraran. Ella se volvió creando molestar. El muchacho disimuló su diversión. Esta muchacha o era tímida o educada en extremo.

Ryoma movió un poco el hombro donde Karupin estaba posado y con destreza saltó al hombro izquierdo de Sakuno sorprendiéndola y deteniéndose en sus pasos. –No se caerá-. Dijo Ryoma. –No te preocupes. Es un gato y puede mantenerse en equilibrio mejor que… que una persona-.

Sakuno asintió vacilante pero aún así su paso era inseguro y lento. No se perdonaría si algo le pasara al gatito de Ryoma-kun, que se veía muy fino y caro a pesar del pelaje mojado.

Para mantener el paso que habían llevado hasta ese momento, Ryoma tomó el mango de la sombrilla con ella aún sosteniéndole y empujarla hacia delante, probando como el gato no se caía, al contrario seguía muy tranquilo. Así se largaron por la acera alejándose de los edificios comerciales hasta los suburbios.

…Ok, me estoy cansando de esto… disculpen… pero digamos entonces que ya llegaron a una casa con un templo como anexo (algo muy peculiar).

-Ya llegamos-. Anunció Ryoma, haciendo que Karupin saltara hacia él. Maulló hacia la chica a la cual siguió viendo con curiosidad. -…Muchas gracias Ryuzaki-. Dijo Ryoma en voz baja… no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar sus normas de urbanidad (lo cual su madre siempre le corregía) y le hacía falta su gorra para ocultarse.

-¡Ah!… ¡No fue nada, Ryoma-kun!-. exclamó ella saliendo de sus pensamientos, acariciando asimismo detrás de las orejas de Karupin.

Le dio una mirada a la muchacha y la miró con escepticismo. –Creo que ya te vas a enfermar… ¿Tienes fiebre?-. preguntó colocando una fría mano sobre la frente de la chica que lo había acompañado, debido a que el sonrojo en sus mejillas era muy grande el cual se profundizó de un rosa a un rojo escarlata.

Ella se retiró un poco, y sacudió la cabeza. –Lamento las molestias. ¡Hasta luego!-. Susurró ella. El "príncipe" le miró extrañado cuando ella retomó su camino lejos de su casa en un cuidadoso trote, pero se encogió de hombros. Siempre fue muy rara, siempre excusándose… incluso cuando no había nada que ella hubiese hecho mal.

Lo que nunca se enteró Ryoma fue de que desde que él fue el que comenzó a llevar el paso, había sujetado el paraguas… que ella también sujetaba… ambas manos, la de él sobre la de ella.

Al final de todo… ¿quién había acompañado a quién?

El mundo estaba loco.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno… o.o ese fue el primero de la ronda del año 2007 XDDD. Les pido un inmenso perdón, estaba ocupada y la inspiración se negaba en volver, la tuve que regresar a juro, pero ya casi termino este semestre y podré darle de lleno! Este nuevo año me colmará de inspiriación eso ni lo duden.**

**espero y de verdad les haya gustado este drabb, me costó mucho conseguirlo, pero al final ustedes serán mi verdadero veredicto. XD.**

**Las quiero a todas a todos, y espero que reciban una feliz navidad!**

**Descuiden… intentaé hacer un fic acerca del cumpleaños de Ryoma-kun… jejeje**

* * *

**DELUXE Drabb Machina**

**Escrito por: Arihdni**

_Todos los drabbles que se presentarán aquí son pedidos hechos por mis lectoras._

_No acepto pedidos recientes mientras esté en este proyecto y ni pienso tenerlos en cuenta en un futuro. Tengo una agenda ocupada._

_Estos pedidos son regalos para las Señoritas que recibieron mi correo con justo merecimiento. Yo solo escribo y desarrollo lo que a ellas les gustaría leer de mi._

_Los personajes y sus nombres no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a __**Konomi Takeshi, autor y mangaka de Prince of tennis.**_

_Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

ES FANFICITON.

Creánme… si PoT fuera mío… habría RyoSaku en cada capítulo… y a Tomoka le pasaría un camión por encima todos los días.

(XD lo siento, fans de tomoka)


	2. DD 2: Un nuevo Jugo

**Hola! De nuevo a todas mis lectoras!**

**Primero que nada: muchas gracias por todos su reviews, alertas y favs! Me alagan! Por consecuente, publicaré el segundo drabb. Esta vez un triángulo (no es con kintaro ¬¬)**

**Espero que les guste mucho. Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia háganlo en su review o si lo desean un correo. Sin más que decir… así por cierto: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2008! Fui muy feliz este año pues mis metas y deseos fueron cumplidos (pedí mucho RyoSaku XD y se me fue concedido). **

**Les deseo lo mejor (deséenme mucha inspiración chicas!)!**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Jackilyn-san**_

* * *

_**Drabb Número Dos:**_

**Un nuevo jugo**

En una noche tranquila de solsticio de primavera, un gato negro se acicalaba tranquilamente en una ventana de una habitación de un departamento.

KA-BOOM!!!!11

-NYAAAOORR!! Ò.o-. Siseó el gato cuando una explosión donde él estaba postrado resonó, despidiendo una luz verde.

-¡Sadaharu¡Bájale a los experimentos!-. se quejaba una voz, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y humo verde salía de la habitación. –Se que todo esto implica en la formación de tu personalidad y tu carrera en el futuro, pero por favor…ya son 10 de la noche-.

Una figura alta, con anteojos nublados se abría paso entre la neblina verde. –Lo siento madre… ya me acuesto-. Decía el muchacho mientras abanicaba el humo, arreglaba rápidamente su escritorio, vertía un líquido incoloro, ordenaba papeles, y se acostaba en su cama.

Su madre sonriente, ayudo a su alto hijo a arroparse y se despidió de él con un beso en su frente y le retiraba sus lentes y le colocaba su tapaojos… -Descansa hijo…-.

Él asintió y se relajó en la almohada al mismo tiempo que su madre murmuraba: -Vas a dar a loco si sigues así-. Y cerró la puerta.

Inui retiró los tapaojos, y miró su creación puesta en su escritorio. –Jeje jeje…el primer paso está listo-.

* * *

-Vinagre…dos cucharadotas, jujuju mi firma personal-. Murmuraba Inui en el salón de química, con muchos tubos de ensayo, balones… -Bananas- rebanaba la fruta en círculos delgados. –Cafeína…una taza. Y ahora…-. Una sonrisa torcida se ensanchaba en su rostro, mientras con un gotero tomaba un jalón de su mezcla incolora que había hecho en la noche. – Cinco gotas de mi mezcla especial y…-.

-¡Buenos Días Inui!-. Saludó alegremente un intruso al abrir la puerta de golpe.

Y eso asustó mucho a nuestro químico. Jadeó ante la sorpresa…y pues, apretó demás el gotero.

-Fuji…Buenos días…-. Saludó con una mano en el pecho. Miró su creación….y no había pasado nada. –Hmm…esto es ilógico…-.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó el prodigio mirando curioso la creación de su compañero. –Oh, un jugo nuevo…¿puedo pobrarlo?-.

Inui lo miró con desdén. –Ehm no… no está listo, aún…-.

-Ah... entiendo. ¿Y dónde está lo ilógico?-.

-Pues que según mis cálculos…mi jugo debía ser para ahora de color magenta… y sigue igual-. Dijo Inui rascando su mentón al ver como el líquido era de color marrón suave y burbujeante. – No creo que haya sido error mío…eh..¡¿Fuji, qué estás haciendo?!-.

Fuji tomaba el gotero y seguía poniendo más del líquido incoloro. –Ayudándote-. Dijo con soltura. Y mientras agregaba más, el zumo comenzó atonarse de un color marrón suave, a un tono rosado, para luego ser un fuerte tono magenta… como lo había predicho Inui.

-Excelente…-. Murmuraron ambos jóvenes, una sombra maligna cubriéndoles los ojos y un brillo agudo en sus pupilas/anteojos.

"Ping!"

-¿Y qué se supone que hace ese jugo?-. Preguntó Fuji cuando fueron a la práctica de la tarde.

-Pues su finalidad…era aumentar la producción de adrenalina. Esto hará que su rapidez aumente, pero también su fuerza, potencia, trabajo final y motivación-.

-Eso podría de hacernos de mucha ayuda-. A firmó Fuji sonriendo.

-Si… pero…-.

-Eh…¿Qué pasa, Inui?-.

-Necesitamos probarlo-.

Entonces ambos divisaron a sus kouhais favoritos.

-Echizen-. Llamó Fuji.

-¡Kaidoh!-. ahora fue Inui.

Ambos chicos atendieron al llamado de sus senpais.

-Echizen, Kaidoh… necesitamos su ayuda-. Dijo Fuji con una sonrisa sádica.

-Es por el bien del equipo-.

-Me niego-. Dijo Ryoma desdeñoso. Después de todo él no tenía nada que ver con eso. Kaidoh solo asintió silencioso indicando su acuerdo con Ryoma, pero veía inseguro el termo que sostenía su senpai.

-Por favor, Echizen… Hazlo por mí-. Pidió Fuji con las manos juntas y ojos de borreguito a medio morir. Él príncipe le dirigió una aguda mirada.

-ME. NIEGO-. Volvió a decir, forzando cada palabra.

-Kaidoh… por el equipo. Esto aumentará tu resistencia y tu condición física. Podrás mejorar tu Boomerang Snake, no solo tuya pero la de todos-. Comenzó Inui a convencer a su kouhai más leal. Él cual adoptó un porte más decidido y sin vacilar tomó el termo con un reluctante "Fshuu…". Esto hizo que Echizen le mirara como si estuviera loco.

"Kaidoh-senpai si que es ambicioso" Pensaba el gorrudo.

Mientras que Kaidoh pensaba: "Mi vida se ha convertido en un juego, dónde solo Inui-senpai sabía las reglas. Si él decía 'córtate una pierna' yo la cortaría. Mi vida estaba en sus manos". Tomó el termo y se empujó unos buenos tragos.

"GLU GLU GLU…"

Y el sabor amargo y sedoso invadió su garganta hasta su nariz. –¡PUAJ¡¡¡¡GYAAAAAAGAGGGGG!!!!-. el pobre Kaoru salió disparado cual corcho de botella destapada con dirección a los filtros de agua del campus colegial.

-Típico…-. Murmuraba Ryoma alejándose del lugar.

Ojalá pudiera decir que Kaidoh Kaoru acabó por ir al hospital por su casi muerte a causa de una fuerte indigestión con un líquido cuyo contenido era ilegal en Japón, pero no. Al contrario, regresó con una determinada y con una gran sonrisa. Con pasos seguros, se dirigió hacia el impasible capitán Tezuka que observaba la práctica de los novatos.

-Tezuka-buchou…¡Por favor, tenga un partido conmigo!-. el muchacho se había echado al piso, cómo si estuviera rogando por una vida ante un Dios. Bueno, al menos Momoshiro tenía la cara como si Kaoru le hubiese pedido al Buchou que tuviera sus hijos.

-Cómo siempre mis juguitos tienen efecto instantáneo…Muahahahaha-. Decía un muchacho con anteojos mientras anotaba atento.

-Si… anota lo del cambio de personalidad, también-. Sugirió Fuji anotando también en la libreta.

Viendo la emoción de su kouhai, Tezuka preparó la cancha A, para el juego. Como era de esperarse nuestro buchou, comenzó a su par, siendo él quien encabezaba. Por otro lado, Kaidoh estaba en excelentes condiciones, su elasticidad y velocidad superaban a la que él mantenía incluso en los partidos más reñidos. Y lo más importante, Kaidoh lo estaba pasando bien. Y ESO importaba para Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Sin embargo, por más impetuosos y aguerridos que fueran sus jugadores, ninguno estaba aún en el nivel para poder detener completamente un Tezuka Zone. Al ver que ambos regulares llevaban a cabo un juego tan emocionante, sobre todo después de ver el desenvolvimiento que tenía Kaidoh-senpai contra el buchou.

-Inui-senpai, yo también quiero un poco de ese jugo-. Dijo con su ojo felino mirando a sus senpais. Fuji e Inui se miraron y se sonrieron con malicia, no dudaron en darle la botella.

Sucedió lo mismo que con Kaidoh. Probó la cosa, gritó y salió corriendo en busca de agua.

Pero prefiero seguir con Tezuka versus Kaidoh, cuyo partido ya había terminado en un 6-4 a favor de Tezuka. Ambos jugadores se dieron la mano, la serpiente sudando a mares y el buchou apenas y sudando la gotita gorda.

-Buen partido, Kaidoh-.

-¡Arigatou gozaimazu, buchou!- dijo con ímpetu. Casi sus lágrimas se le desbordaban. Era todo una orgullo, una alegría y una satisfacción; ahora más que nunca su entrenamiento sería llevado a un 100 por ciento más del actual. –¡Y este partido…este partido, aunque fracasado pero ilustrativo te lo he dedicado a ti, linda y dulce señorita!- había apuntado poéticamente su raqueta hacia una chica que presenciaba el partido.

-Sakuno-san, Sakuno-san-. Susurró otra chica emocionada a su lado. –Es con usted-.

Y que decir que cunado Sakuno enfrentó directo la mirada de su superior. No hizo nada más que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. No malinterpreten… es que bueno recibir de ese tipo de comentarios con tanta gente viéndolos (o sea los compañeros y compañeras de clases, que de esos se espera cualquier cosa) la hacían sentir muy incómoda.

-Si… un partido donde ha perdido gloriosamente, senpai-. Una voz arrogante muy cerca de ella pronunció venenosamente. Todos se giraron a donde venía la voz. Ryoma-kun estaba parado al lado de ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su buzo y la gorra creando una sombra sobre sus ojos, sonriendo de forma sombría.

-R-Ryoma-kun…-.

-A Ryuzaki-chan no le gustan los perdedores-.

-¿Ah, si¿Y tu qué podrías saber de ella, si apenas le hablas?-. comentó el muchacho llamado serpiente.

-Ehm… Kaidoh…tu tampoco-. Dijo Momoshiro pero fue ignorado.

-Tal vez… pero yo la conocí primero-. Ryoma tomó fuertemente del brazo de Sakuno atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola por su cintura posesivamente. Una sonrisa triunfante y de dientes blancos surcó sus labios, muchos chillidos emocionados y agudos resonaron sorprendiendo a la población masculina que ahí circundaba.

Las miradas férreas de los dos regulares casi echaban chispas por el rayo eléctrico que ambas despedían indicando sus miradas punzantes.

-Eh…Kaidoh-senpai, Ryoma-kun…-.

Ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia la voz. –Disculpen, lamento no poder quedarme… pero debo irme temprano a mi casa…-. Dijo Sakuno que se había alejado y agitaba su mano en forma de excusa.

Estaba muy incómoda con las repentinas reacciones de esos dos…se suponía que ella era invisible para ellos, y de repente le dedican partidos y victorias… y Ryoma-kun se acordaba de que la conoció primero…

El mundo estaba loco….

-Te acompaño-. Dictaminaron y se gruñeron.

Fuji rió emocionado. –Que divertido-. Mientras Tezuka se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con recelo al prodigio. Dos objetos de repente entraron y salieron de la casilla del club y se dispusieron a sendos lados de Sakuno tomando sus manos arrastrándola al mismo tiempo.

-Solo a mi me pasa esto…-. Se sonrojó al comprender su situación….

Ahora el problema era… ¿qué diría su madre y su padre al verse acompañada por los dos muchachos?

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno es fue el primero del año 2008. repito: espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que les haya hecho reír. No fue gran cosa, pero entiendan que me cuesta mucho describir a Kaidoh! u.u**

**Y no es nada, tengo otros fics con ese personaje, supongo que tendré que ponerme de mal humor para poder desarrollarlo XDDD**

**Bueno no importa! Les aviso chicas que se vienen capis con parejas RARAS, CON TODAS ESAS LETRAS…QUE CONSTE QUE YO LES ADVERTÍ!**

**Una pregunta para ustedes y por favor contesten (se que mi jack-san lo hará! XD) : entre mi lista de pedidos hay …numerosos drabbs lemon ¿desean que los publique aquí y lo califique como Mature Reading? **

**Bueno eso era todo por hoy, chaito!**

* * *

**DELUXE Drabb Machina**

**Escrito por: Arihdni**

_Todos los drabbles que se presentarán aquí son pedidos hechos por mis lectoras._

_No acepto pedidos recientes mientras esté en este proyecto y ni pienso tenerlos en cuenta en un futuro. Tengo una agenda ocupada._

_Estos pedidos son regalos para las Señoritas que recibieron mi correo con justo merecimiento. Yo solo escribo y desarrollo lo que a ellas les gustaría leer de mi._

_Los personajes y sus nombres no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a __**Konomi Takeshi, autor y mangaka de Prince of tennis.**_

_Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

ES FANFICITON.

Creánme… si PoT fuera mío… Atobe también XD

Y a Tomoka le pasaría un camión por encima


	3. DD 3: Algo cercano

**Hola! Después de tantos años! Hola a mis lectoras vieas y nuevas**

"**Cri cri"**

**n.ñ ay Dios! Que fría está la atmósfera…**

**ok ok! lo lamento mucho! Pero no saben lo horrible que estar sin inspiración! NO LO SABEN T-T!!**

**PERO SIN EMBARGO!... he decidido traerles uno nuevo, no es muy bueno …se lo dejo dicho… pero espero y las mantenga conmigo n.n!**

**Ahora si las dejo con el drabb, un Momo x Ann  
**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Jackilyn-san**_

* * *

_**Drabb Número Tres:**_

**Algo cercano**

-Que alguien me diga, ¿cómo me metí en esto, nyah?-. Se lamentaba un muchacho pelirrojo con ojos cansados.

Fue ignorado deliberadamente mientras Momoshiro, el regular de ojos violeta, espiaba desde una esquina a… los traidores.

Si, los traidores. Echizen Ryoma y Tachibana Ann.

¡Los había pillado saliendo juntos! ¡gah!

Salieron de un stan de comida rápida. El favorito de Momoshiro (bueno, cual stan de comida en todo Japón no era su favorito).

-Venga, Eiji-senpai-. Momo comenzó a caminar mientras un Eiji le seguía aburrido a velocidad 15 cm/h.

-Oye Momo-chan… ¿por qué estamos siguiendo a Ochibi y Tachibana-chan?-. Dijo con cara de muerto. –Nyah… yo se que te gusta Tachibana-chan…-.

-¡No es eso!-. Gritó Momoshiro muy perturbado y sonrojado.

-¿…Nyah…?-.

-Como presidente y fundador del Club RyoSaku en la escuela, debo ser el vigilante de que ninguno de los factores altere el producto del amor. Echizen y Ryuzaki-chan siempre deben estar juntos-. Afirmó con un brillo en sus ojos púrpura.

Kikumaru asintió con nerviosismo ante afición del otro. Por la mente de Momoshiro, no solo se revolvía su argumento y dogma de Echizen y Sakuno, pero también se preguntaba el hecho de que Tachibana Ann estaba con el chico, en lo que parecía una cita de amor.

No entendía. ¿Acaso Tachibana y Ryuzaki no se llevaban bien? ¿Por qué Tachibana estaba saliendo con el prospecto de novio para la chica de trenzas?

¿Por qué Ryoma le estaba traicionando?

Cuando las víctimas de su espionaje tomaron otra dirección, Momo y Eiji reanudaron el paso tras ellos distanciados decentemente.

Habían ido, a una tienda de peluches, donde Ryoma escogió un lindo osito muy pequeño de color marrón, sonrojado se lo pasó a la chica de ojos azules, por las expresiones en sus rostros, Momoshiro no se sentía complacido. Ann estaba sonriendo muy feliz ante cada detalle que Ryoma le hacía, y este solo apartaba la mirada, con una pena tierna… que no tenía nada que envidiarle a alguien enamorado.

Hasta el momento, Ann no había hecho otra cosa que aceptar los detalles del jovencito… gracias a Dios y no había hecho algo más.

Pero el vigoroso enojo de Momoshiro se hacía más notorio en su aura. Eiji miró de soslayo a su kouhai. –Oye, Momo… ¿si te fastidia tanto que Ryoma esté con Tachibana-chan…por qué no vas y haces algo?-. eso definitivamente era mejor que estar escondidos tras el buzón de la acera.

-¡Que no es eso!-. gritó Momoshiro al chico pelirrojo que se tapó los oídos ante el grito.

-¿Momoshiro-kun?

-Momo-senpai-. Dijo otra voz con indeferencia. Ryoma y Ann se voltearon.

Todos en la calle los estaban mirando… unos con reproche y otros curiosos y divertidos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Preguntó Ann.

-Eiji-senpai quería espiarlos-. Dijo Momoshiro para quitarse la culpa. Eiji abrió la boca ofendido.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-. reclamó. –¡Di la verdad, Momo-chin!.

Eiji miró a Ann con cansancio. –Momo está celoso, de que tú estés saliendo con Ochibi porque cree que él le está quitando su novia.

-¡Eiji-senpai!

-Che…

-¿Novia? ¿Yo?-. dijo Ann sonrojada.

-¡No! ¡Está loco! ¡Eso no es cierto!-. exclamó Takeshi, tratando de callar al pelirrojo.

…

Eiji suspiró cansado e irritado. –Vamos Ochibi… yo invito en mac Donalds…-.

-Pero ya comí…

-Dije que yo invitaba…un partido-. Y con urgencia tomó el brazo del menor y lo arrastró. Esos dos necesitaban un tiempecito.

Ann carraspeó ante la audiencia que los observaba y con disimulo se abrió paso hacia otro sitio.

-Tachibana…-. Llamó cuando llegó a su lado. Ella le miró atenta. –Oye… yo… lo siento…

-No lo menciones…

Silencio incómodo.

-Sabes que Sakuno cumple años mañana… ¿vas a hacer algo? O ya tengo sus regalos-. Dijo ella enseñando el osito que Ryoma le había dado. –Bueno…- rió –Este el de Echizen-kun-.

Momo se detuvo, y Ann siguió avanzando. –De Echizen…

Ella se giró un poco y asintió con una sonrisa. –Ajá… Echizen-kun quería hacerle un regalo… no sabía que darle…. Por eso me pidió ayuda-.

Ese maldito mocoso…

¿Por qué no había recurrido a él? a su superior y Presidente del Club RyoSaku.

-Echizen-kun dijo algo que no sabía si confiar en ti en este tipo de cosas-. Ann lo miró de soslayo. –Dijo que seguro harías un escándalo al respecto-.

Engendro del demonio…

La cara de Momo era el epíteto de la incredulidad y ofensa. Ann rió ligeramente y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. –No te lo tomes así… ya tendrás tu una oportunidad…Momoshiro-kun.

Con un ligero sonrojo Momo trató de ocultar una sonrisa de alivio y triunfo, cuando ella tomó su brazo entero y inclinó su cabeza sobre este.

No eran novios… pero algo cercano.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno…les dije que no era la gran cosota…**

**A mi no me convence mucho pero… prometo que el próximo estará mejor eso es seguro!**

les prometo otras parejas pero eso es para más adelante!

* * *

**DELUXE Drabb Machina**

**Escrito por: Arihdni**

_Todos los drabbles que se presentarán aquí son pedidos hechos por mis lectoras._

_No acepto pedidos recientes mientras esté en este proyecto y ni pienso tenerlos en cuenta en un futuro. Tengo una agenda ocupada._

_Estos pedidos son regalos para las Señoritas que recibieron mi correo con justo merecimiento. Yo solo escribo y desarrollo lo que a ellas les gustaría leer de mi._

_Los personajes y sus nombres no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a __**Konomi Takeshi, autor y mangaka de Prince of tennis.**_

_Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

ES FANFICITON.

Créanme… si PoT fuera mío… fuera un Hentai.

Y Ryoma se hubiese quedado amnésico, y se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de Sakuno.


	4. DD 4: Su Música

Su Música

**Hello! Como están mis niñas!**

**He regresado con un nuevo drabb… una nueva pareja**

**Una nueva E INUSUAL PAREJA!**

**Yo se los advertí…**

**Ok ahí les va:**

**(Arihdni toma aire)**

**Mizuki x Sakuno….**

…

**Ok! en fin las dejo para que lean… o no…**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Haine Asakura**_

* * *

_**Drabb Número Cuatro:**_

**Su Música**

Había una vez un joven vendedor, en una pequeña tienda de música. Durante las vacaciones y las horas fuera de la universidad, siempre iba a trabajar en el lugar. Des de muy pequeño, sus padres le habían inculcado el apreciar las bellas artes, y poco a poco fue desarrollando cariño hacia ella especialmente por la música de cámara.

Quizás por eso, había tomado el trabajo. Un placer culpable. A pesar de que esa tienda vendía todo tipo de música, poca gente se interesaba por la música clásica. Cada vez que podía, atiborraba a la gente con sus conocimientos y de su pasión, a tal punto que era fastidioso y arrogante. En más de una ocasión, su jefe, le amenazó con despedirlo. Esto hizo que su actitud se doblegara un poco. Aún así los clientes lo trataban con cautela al preguntarle cosas, para evitar que se extendiera con sus sermones.

El muchacho era bien parecido. Muy lindo, según los grupos de chicas que solían aparecerse en la tienda. Todos los días, jovencitas colegialas se acercaban a preguntar por nuevos discos compactos y las nuevas canciones. Él, siendo todo un caballero, las atendía con cordialidad despejando las "dudas" de ellas. Cuando la pequeña interacción culminaba, él volvía a su trabajo, dejando a las chicas un poco desilusionadas.

Su jefe y sus otros compañeros de trabajo, solían bromear acerca de esas situaciones, pero él no le daba mucha importancia. No era tan tonto; sabía que si le sacaban tema de conversación y hablaba demás... perdería su trabajo.

Un día cuando llegaba de sus clases, no le sorprendió que varias chicas se le vinieran encima con preguntas de "¿Qué nueva música tienes, Mizuki-kun?" hasta de " Mizuki-san, "¿te gusta la comida italiana?" a las cuales contestaba sonriente y pedía permiso para integrase a su trabajo.

Le llamó la atención ver a una muchacha delgada sondeando cada repisa. Pasaba su mirada de un estante a otro, se veía perdida y mordía sus labios, insegura.

-Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- Mizuki se había acercado a ella. la chica se sorprendió y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Esto... bueno, yo...-

-¿Buscaba algo en especial, señorita?- Continuó Mizuki, acomodando su cabello.

-Ah... si. Música de Within Temptation ¿Lo tendrán aquí?- inquirió ella mirando a su alrededor. Él la miró por un segundo.

-Si... creo que estaba por aquí- comenzó a buscar por unos estantes, pasó a otros y ella le seguía de cerca. -Ajá, aquí está ¿Desea comprarlo?-.

-Si, gracias. Disculpa, ¿tienes de música instrumental...clásica?-. Mizuki pestañeó sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Claro. Sígame por favor- Tomó camino por un pequeño pasillo algo alejado del resto de la gente. Vacío. Cada estante estaba ordenado cuidadosamente. La muchacha sonrió deleitada, mientras comenzaba a probar cada disco y colocándose los audífonos. Él solo pudo sonreír.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Él inclinó la cabeza y se alejó del pasillo, no sin antes mirarla. Era una jovencita, no pasaría de los dieciséis años. Tenía un cabello muy largo... aunque estaba atado en dos trenzas. A sus pies, estaba un maletín y un estuche para instrumento.

Pasó un buen rato. Cada vez que podía, Mizuki echaba un vistazo al pasillo donde estaba ella mirando y probando los discos. De vez en cuando la veía hacer señas con sus manos, como si tratase de aprenderse las notas. Muchas de las otras chicas notaron la especial atención que Mizuki le daba. Y eso, las fastidiaba... bastante.

Cuando la chica se disponía a regresar a la caja, tomó sus materiales y sus discos y una de las otras muchachas tropezó con ella (a propósito) haciendo que sus cosas cayeran. Las celosas dijeron un "Lo siento" hipócrita a los oídos de cualquiera. Ella no dijo nada y se puso a recoger sus cosas y los discos y papeles que salieron del portafolio.

Al final, la maliciosa intención solo hizo que nuestros protagonistas se acercaran más. Mizuki se dirigió a ayudarla. -¿No estás molesta?- preguntó con una sonrisa incómoda.

Ella torció un poco los labios. –La verdad no, ya estoy acostumbrada. Además, prefiero no arriesgarme. No soy muy buena respondiendo ofensas- ambos rieron. El muchacho miró un los papeles que se habían caído.

Partituras.

-Estudias música- no era una pregunta.

-Si… es mi pasatiempo después de clases-. Dijo ella tomando las hojas que él le pasaba. –Mi profesor, me pidió que buscara música para practicar-. Acomodó los papeles y se alzó del suelo. –Quiero llevarme estos-.

-Debe gustarte mucho-. Se dirigieron a la caja.

Ella asintió sonriente. –Muchas gracias, por ayudarme…-

-Mizuki…- respondió ante la parada dudosa.

-Ah…Mizuki-san. Muchas gracias-. La chica sonrió tomando la bolsa con los compactos. Mizuki la siguió con la mirada mientras salía.

-Mizuki-kun…- el dueño de la tienda se había acercado a su empleado con rostro preocupado, sus arrugas en el ceño fruncidas. –Te pido que si tomaste los CD de Bethoven y la Sinfónica, los devuelvas lo más rápido posible porque—

-Yo no tomé nada… la chica se los llevó-. Interrumpió señalando a la puerta.

Los milagros suelen pasar…y pasan de verdad cuando menos lo piensas.

Fue gratificante saber que alguien disfrutaba un poco de la música clásica, aunque sea solo por obligación. Días después, mientras Mizuki se paseaba entre los pasillos vigilando los clientes. Ella estaba ahí.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda?- la intención de una vendedor, se convirtió en una agradable y tendida charla. Las visitas a la tienda se hicieron más seguidas. Sakuno, así se llamaba, no solo compartía el mismo interés pero muchos otros.

Pasaron los días, luego semanas y se hicieron meses. Sakuno y Mizuki habían encontrado un buen amigo en ambos. El anciano le impresionó los ingresos en un determinado género de la mercancía. Al parecer gracias a su empleado. Pero mientras el señor apreciaba sus facturas, sonrió al ver como esos dos establecían una tierna relación.

-Ne, Hajime-kun…- le había dado la confianza para llamrlo de su nombre de pila. –Te quería pedir algo, si es que claro tu quieres…-

-¿Qué sucede, Sakuno-chan?- dijo mientras organizaba un estante.

Sakuno le pasó un anuncio. "Próximamente en el Domo de Tokio: Recital de la Orquesta Nacional de Japón. Presentando: Ryuzaki Sakuno a dúo con Osakada Tomoka". Y junto con el papel, había una entrada de primera fila.

-¿Vas a dar un concierto? ¿Con la novata Osakada, la cantante de Ópera?-. Estaba impresionado. Ella estaba toda sonrojada y asintió con timidez.

-Para mí sería muy especial que tú, estuvieras presente- dijo esperanzada. –Claro, si puedes- agregó inmediatamente.

-Ni lo m perdería tu debut, Sakuno-chan. Acepto la invitación-.

La chica dio un saltito de alegría. – ¡Muchas gracias!- lo abrazó y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Se pusieron rojos y tensos. Al parecer los "esfuerzos de Mizuki dieron resultados muy buenos.

Y el día del recital ella no pudo estar más linda. Su cabello recogido en un peinado elegante, y un hermoso vestido. Ambas señoritas brillaron en el escenario, pero para él no hubo estrella más brillante y hermosa que Sakuno. Cuando la cantante termino su solo de voz, Sakuno le siguió con el suyo para concluir la pieza y antes de siquiera terminarla la gente aplaudía con ímpetu y se alzaron cuando ella tocó la última nota.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y felicitaron e hicieron una profunda reverencia al público. Sakuno le buscó con la mirada y lo encontró. Él le sonrió orgulloso y ella le respondió con emoción.

Desde ese día no hubo música más hermosa que la de ella, de la chica que amaba hasta el infinito.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Yeaaah O0o….**

**Ese mismo Mizuki…. El Mizuki Hajime de St Rudolph.**

**No me vayan a matar… no merezco insultos y reprimendas ya que fue el pedido de una de mis amigas y es su regalo de cumpleaños ò-ó**

**En fin! Para las y los que llegaron al final… mi intención no fue hacer algo tan profundo como muchos creían que iba a ser… quería hacer algo más bonito… que se acoplara a la personalidad de Mizuki…**

**De repente para los conocedores y fan de Mizuki, puede ser que les haya parecido un poco OOC… y no lo niego, no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo… por eso me costó! Y me he esforzado para complacer a Haine-san u.u**

**Bueno, repito, si hay críticas… háganlo de manera civilizada…**

**Igual les doy las gracias por haberme leído y siempre acompañarme. Les prometo que el próximo drabb es un lemon RyoSaku.**

* * *

**DELUXE Drabb Machina**

**Escrito por: Arihdni**

_Todos los drabbles que se presentarán aquí son pedidos hechos por mis lectoras._

_No acepto pedidos recientes mientras esté en este proyecto y ni pienso tenerlos en cuenta en un futuro. Tengo una agenda ocupada._

_Estos pedidos son regalos para las Señoritas que recibieron mi correo con justo merecimiento. Yo solo escribo y desarrollo lo que a ellas les gustaría leer de mi._

_Los personajes y sus nombres no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a __**Konomi Takeshi, autor y mangaka de Prince of tennis.**_

_Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

ES FANFICITON.

Créanme… si PoT fuera mío… hubiese Tezuka x Miyuki

MIYUKI! Un chica, no Mizuki…¬-¬

Y Konomi fuera mi esclavo y lo obligaría a sacar cada semana varios capítulos pero enfocados en el RyoSaku :D


End file.
